22xxfandomcom-20200213-history
Burnerman.Exe
Profile Quote:'' "Burn baby, burn!"'' Burner Man was created by King from the enhanced designs of a waste incinerator Robot Master. Wild, hot-headed and disobedient, King brought Burner Man under control by lying to him and telling him that he had a self-destruct device inside him that would detonate should Burner Man fail to burn down several acres of forest every day. Burner Man is extremely proud of himself and believes that all other fire-types pale in comparison; he is also easy to make jealous, especially of his two older brothers, whom he feels his father loves and respects more. Burner Man's primary weapon is a specially modified flamethrower, the Wave Burner, which sends a wall of flame burning outward from him in all directions. Since the King incident and Burner Man's discovery that he does not actually contain a self-destruct device, there has been a rift between father and son. While Burner Man follows his father's cause, he is angry and distrustful of his family, and had a deep loathing for his two older brothers, and a strong desire to prove himself better than they are, in order to force his father to acknowledge him and give him the respect he believes he deserves. General Information Burnerman's issues are especially worse after he was damaged and left buried after King's family's last fight as a team. They'd taken a stand against the age law, and rather than fighting back or running, they only defended themselves as the police brutalized them. Burner was only unearthed 200 years later, by a Spanish bounty hunter and archaeologist known as Falchion. Being in such bad shape that he'd have to be scrapped and completely rebuilt to be completely functional anymore, Burner chose to become a navi instead. That choice makes him one of very few robot masters to have willingly made the switch to navi form. This leaves him as one of the most perfect representations of a robot master since he was practically ported in complete detail. It also leaves him a little confused in ways as he's still thinking like a robot master, rather than a purely digital being. That is as helpful sometimes as it is damaging, and Falchion isn't all that knowledgeable about technology. Burner eventually reunited with his father, but they saw each other only once, shared some strained words, and haven't seen each other since. He's been a bit conflicted on if he wants to help humanity anymore thanks to his treatment after having lived most of his robot master life in the pursuit of trying to protect humanity but make both species equal. To make matters worse, he was stolen by a kid who knows even less about technology and tends to use him as nothing more than a toy. Recent History *Burnerman.EXE met Ferham, who taught him about Copyroids and allows him to use one regularly. Though their initial meeting left him a little worried, the two of them have been getting along quite well since. Trivia *Burnerman.EXE has a history which is edited from the history of Burner Man on R2. For the most part the story is the same, but due to several changes between the two stories, several things had to be edited or completely removed. In either case Burner Man had started as following King when he was working for Wily, but after King's defeat, he and several others reformed into something of a grey area group. They did things to protect humanity, but they also acted outside of the law by doing things like killing human criminals and acting without any human owners. *This means Burnerman.EXE also holds Burner's streak of bad luck with women, making one wonder how his current misadventures will turn out in the end. *Burnerman.EXE is not actually a flaming cupcake. Category:Characters Category:EXE Characters Category:Darkloids Category:Feature Characters